<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самба белого мотылька by kotyakotika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886698">Самба белого мотылька</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotyakotika/pseuds/kotyakotika'>kotyakotika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, дружба, повседневность, флафф</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotyakotika/pseuds/kotyakotika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бокуто и Куроо случайно помешали спать своим друзьям.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самба белого мотылька</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятница, вечер. Было около девяти вечера. Акааши готовился ко сну, потому что устал за целый день, также вместе с ним готовился и Кенма. Да, даже Кенма, который не спит до четырёх, так рано ложится, вот так сильно он устал. А Бокуто и Куроо как раз были в рассвете своих сил. Иногда казалось, что они никогда не устают. Последние двое оккупировали всю гостиную, в которой они будут веселиться до поздней ночи, потому что на следующий день им никуда не надо было. Акааши уже лежал в кровати, в то время как Кенма рядом распускал хвостик и клал резинку от волос в свой комод. Потом Кенма подошёл к кровати и аккуратно заполз под одеяло, где и свернулся калачиком рядом с Акааши и прижался к нему. Акааши никогда не удивлялся такому поведению, потому что всегда был достаточно тёплым, в отличии от его друзей. Даже Бокуто был холоднее на ощупь, чем Кейджи.</p><p>В то же время Котаро и Тетсуро уже открыли первую пачку леденцов и быстро ее ели. У них не громко играла музыка, это был какой-то плейлист из тысячи плейлистов Куроо. Они обсуждали самые странные вещи, и темы, которые, вроде бы, не сочетаются между собой как-то плавно переходили из одной в другую. Они обсудили уже такие темы, как «Насколько сложно было обучать ниндзюцу черепашек, у которых три пальца, Сплинтеру, у которого пять пальцев.», «Можно ли посмотреть Наруто, поставив скорость «2х» и при этом понять весь сюжет.», также они обсудили свои хэдканоны на общие любимые пейринги и персонажей. И тут из колонки рядом заиграла знакомая им обоим песня. Это была «Красиво» от Валерия Меладзе. «В пе-ервый де-ень весны-ы. На кра-аюшке-е земли-и…», — доносилось не громко из колонки. «Нечаянно мы встретили-ись с тобо-о-ой», — взвыли, как два волка, Бокуто и Куроо. Тетсуро решил вообще переключить полностью плейлист на Валерия Меладзе, а потому на середине песни, он просто включил «Салют, Вера!» и начал прибавлять громкость. Из-за этого проснулся Кенма и начал медленно ковылять к двери. Когда Козуме был у двери, проснулся и Акааши, который достаточно быстро вскочил и пошел уже с Кенмой возмущаться. Когда они пришли в гостиную, то увидели этих двух нарушителей сна и не успели они ничего сказать, как Куроо встал на колено перед Кенмой, достал горшок с цветами из-за пазухи и сдерживая смех пропел вместе с песней слова «Ты так любила яркие цветы. Что по ним, как бабочка порхала. И, даря поклонникам мечты. Сердце никому не обещала…». Козуме на него посмотрел недоумевающе-осуждающим взглядом и без слов разворачивается в комнату обратно. Акааши сказал сделать потише, но его не услышали и сделали ещё немного громче. Акааши уже не особо хочет спать, но хотел, чтобы хотя бы Кенма поспал, потому уходит быстро за ним и говорит:</p><p>— Хей, Кенма, тебе же все равно сколько на тебе одеял?</p><p>— Ну… — сонно сказал Козуме. — В общем-то да.</p><p>— Тогда ложись, а я тебя накрою одеялами и это заглушит музыку и пойду к ним разбираться.</p><p>Кенма благодарно кивнул и лёг на кровать. Акааши на него положил ещё три толстых одеяла. Кенма сказал из-под этой кучи «спасибо» и Кейджи пошел разбираться. Не дойдя до двери, в комнату вваливаются Бокуры, при этом поя «Спасибо, что вошли в наши грешные жизни».</p><p>Кенму все это достало, и он вываливается из-под тонны одеял с двумя подушками. Одну бросает Акааши, а вторую держит двумя руками и нападает на Бокуто и Куроо. Кейджи подловил его настрой и тоже бросается в бой, сбивая окончательно двух придурков с ног и начинает несильно бить их подушкой. Эта вся вакханалия продолжается ещё минут пять, после Кенма с Акааши останавливаются, а Бокуры лежат с самыми умоляющими лицами и понимают, что сильно накосячили.</p><p>Козуме и Кейджи встали и пошли спать, потому что уже окончательно устали. А пока они шли к кровати Бокуто и Куроо тонкими голосами, в которых слышно было стыд за содеянное, говорили слова извинений.</p><p>После того, как их друзья уже уснули, Бокуры оделись и пошли покупать цветы и еду для их любимых друзей. Но они не учли, что была глубокая ночь, потому они шатались по всему городу ожидая рассвета, чтобы порадовать Акааши и Кенму. Ближе к рассвету они отбросили идею цветов и решили купить побольше вкусного для их близких друзей.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>